Blues
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Delsin déprime après la mort de son frère. Il n'a plus le goût de vivre. Seulement Delsin n'est pas seul. Et quelqu'un compte bien l'aider. One-Shot Delsin/Fetch


Blues

La vue depuis la Space Needle est toujours aussi fantastique. C'est un spectacle qui, si j'étais encore un gamin, me laisserai bouche bée. Mais bon, ça fait longtemps que je porte plus de couche-culottes. Et longtemps que plus rien ne m'étonne.

Je regarde Seattle bouger, je peux voir les gens qui marchent dans la rue, les voitures qui galèrent aux feux rouges où fleurissaient il n'y pas si longtemps les postes de contrôles du D.U.P, je vois les bateaux à la marina qui lâchent de gros panaches de fumées dans l'air.

On voit la ville vivre dans ses habits de tout les jours. J'aime voir la ville depuis le ciel, et depuis que j'ai mes pouvoirs, c'est devenu un plaisir illimité.

Mais si aujourd'hui je suis monté tout en haut de cette tour où fleurit mon drapeau, ce n'est pas pour le dépaysement. C'est juste que c'est ici qu'on capte le mieux la radio. Forcément, je suis à dix mètres de l'antenne. L'animateur radio semble aussi déprimé que moi puisqu'il vient de lançer une heure de musique non-stop. Sans doute pour aller se prendre un café ou faire une sieste. C'est un vieux truc qui passe, je crois que ça date des années 90. C'est une mélodie mélancolique à la guitare, appuyée par une voix éraillée et une batterie flegmatique. _Heart-Shaped-Box_ de Nirvana. C'est marrant un groupe l'a jouée il y a quelques heures sur la cinquième avenue. Elle n'arrange rien à mon blues. Au contraire, c'est la bande-son parfaite pour une déprime. Je suis assis là à glander depuis combien de temps ? Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de la savoir. Ni de bouger en fait. J'ouvre ma main et un petit tourbillon de fumée en jaillit. J'observe la nuée noire parsemée d'étincelles bouger et se déformer. C'est un spectacle minimaliste et hypnotisant.

Je continue à regarder ça pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'une vibration dans mon dos ne me fasse réagir. Les ombres que le soleil projettent dévoilent une silhouette qui m'est bien connue. J'étouffe la fumée en refermant le poing et je retire mes écouteurs. Le silence règne... c'est à elle de parler en première, si elle est venue me voir c'est qu'elle à un truc à me dire.

-Tu vas rester longtemps comme ça Delsin ? Me demande Fetch.

-Y'a pas de raison que je bouge.

-Tu t'enfonce et tu le sais. Et des gens s'inquiètent pour toi.

Je ne réponds rien, Parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre. Elle a raison. Mais ça ne change rien au pincement que j'ai au cœur.

Je l'entends marcher vers moi. Ses vieilles rangers frappent avec nonchalance le sol de la tour. Elle s'assoit à ma droite. Ses cheveux roses apparaissent au coin de mon champ de vision, son sourire aussi. Je perçoit les mouvements qu'elle fait sans pour autant tourner la tête. Elle cherche quelque chose dans l'une des poches de sa vielle veste de l'armée. Dans un petit tintement métallique, elle en extirpe deux cannettes de soda. Elle me la colle sur le front et je pousse un petit cri de protestation. Son rire est moqueur mais chaleureux. Je prends la cannette avec un petit signe de la tête pour la remercier

-Et Eugène ? Demandai-je en buvant une gorgée. Il n'est pas venu ?

-Il était... occupée avec une charmante demoiselle alors je l'ai pas dérangée.

Sous la surprise je recrache ma boisson dans une grande bruine marron.

-Tu viens d'arroser les oiseaux. Me raille Fetch.

-Non tu déconne ? Eugène ? Avec une nana ?

Cette information était encore plus assommante que les missiles bétons d'Augustine. Eugène, le petit geek asocial, connu pour n'aimer que ses ordinateurs gros comme des dinosaures, le pire cancre en relations humaines que je connaisse... Avec une fille ?

-La vache... Eugène le renfermé va laisser place au tombeur Eugène ? En même temps je crois avoir été un bon prof.

Fetch éclate de rire.

-Fait gaffe à tes chevilles monsieur le dragueur.

-Hey c'est pas ma faute si les femmes sont à mes pieds depuis que j'ai sauvé la ville. En même temps je les comprends : je suis un beau gosse,un superman sans les collants et j'ai un humour incroyable.

Suite à cette tirade, Fetch me colle une droite dans l'épaule. Outch... elle déconnais pas quand elle disais que sa nouvelle passion serait la boxe. Elle me regarda avec un air soudain plus accommodant.

-Je te retrouve un peu Delsin.

-Ben oui... Je suis en face de toi.

-Non je veux dire. Depuis... que tu as fait ce tag à la réserve, je t'ai pas vu une seule fois sourire. Je sais ce que tu ressens, et j'ai envie de t'aider parce que je ne veux pas que ce qui t'est arrivé te bouffe comme ça m'a bouffer moi.

Ces paroles me frappent en plein dans la poitrine. C'est vrai que je n'y pensais plus. Mais Fetch a vécu la même chose que moi. On porte tout les deux la culpabilité de la mort de notre frère. Reggie et Brett sont mort par notre faute. Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut me comprendre c'est bien elle. On a la même douleur ancrée en nous.

-Merci... murmure-ai je. Je comptais pas laisser ça me bouffer, t'inquiète pas.

Elle sourit un peu.

-C'est juste que... Depuis ce qui lui est arrivé... J'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir correctement. Quand il m'a lâché sur le pont pour tomber à jamais. J'ai tout pris dans la gueule. J'étais assez en colère pour détruire le monde entier. J'ai failli buter Hank, les soldats du D.U.P, Augustine... J'ai même voulu détruire cette ville. C'est seulement maintenant que je comprends à quel point je l'aimais. Lui et tout ce qui allait avec.

Fetch ne réponds pas tout de suite. Elle veut sans doute me laisser m'épancher avant de répondre.

-C'est exactement ce qui m'est arrivée avec Brett. On s'engueulait depuis toujours jusqu'à ce que mes parents essayent de me balancer. C'est là qu'on s'est vraiment soudés. Que j'ai compris à quel point on était important l'un pour l'autre.

-Je crois que je comprend mieux pourquoi tu voulais tant buter les dealers.

-Oui, mais c'était un belle connerie. J'aurais pu finir par tuer des innocents et ça... Brett me l'aurais jamais pardonné.

Elle tourne son regard vers les rues sombres qui s'étendent un peu plus loin. Le repaire des voyous où elle jouait aux justicières pour venger son frère.

-Tu m'as sauvée Delsin. Murmure-t-elle. Sans toi je serai devenue ce que les gens pensaient que j'étais. Une junkie malade mentale qui tue tout ce qui bouge.

-De rien princesse. Un héros, c'est fait pour ça.

-J'aime pas être une princesse. Grogne-t-elle.

-Je sais.

On discute encore un peu. De nos frères, de nos œuvres respectives qui leurs rendent hommage. De la vie maintenant que tout est fini. Et de plein d'autres trucs.

-Tu compte faire quoi après ta phase de déprime ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Les prisonniers de Curdun Cay vont pas tarder à rentrer chez eux. Avec la tribu on a monté une association pour les aider à retrouver une vie normale. Je compte aider ceux qui maîtrisent pas leurs pouvoirs. Je veux leur montrer que c'est pas une malédiction.

-Bon plan. Tant que tu leur apprend pas à taguer les murs du commissariat.

J'éclate de rire. Cette fille est vraiment géniale. Il faut que je me bouge. Reggie doit sûrement être en train de râler là-haut. Je me lève et mes genoux craquent. Ouais, je prenais racine.

-Merci Fetch. Tu m'as remonté le moral. Dis-je en me préparant à sauter vers le bas de la tour.

-Attends deux secondes avant partir. Me lance-t-elle.

Je me retourne vers elle. Elle a un sourire narquois collé au visage. Je la vois s'avancer et avant que j'ai pu dire un mot elle pose ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Maintenant c'est les deux grands frères qui doivent faire la gueule.


End file.
